


Rooms

by CrimzonChyld



Series: Domesticated [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Incest, Incest, M/M, Not Beta Read, References to Incest, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimzonChyld/pseuds/CrimzonChyld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Every needs a space of their very own.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> **Hell, they got their own room in canon so why not? Sorry that Kodak isn't mentioned, there wasn't much reason for it.**   
>  **Not that I'm out of ideas because I'm not but I'm taking requests for Domesticated. I can't promise to meet all requests but I'll do my best. I can't do anything about how they got together like this because that will be a separate story eventually. Either PM me or ask in the comments.**   
>  **I do not own nor am I affiliated with Supernatural, WB, CW, Kripke Enterprises, actors, or other affiliates there of. No profit is being made from this.**

The modest one level house had three bedrooms. At the end of the hall to the left was the bathroom. Straight ahead there was a decent sized room, the master bedroom was next to that. To the right was a linen closet and a room that was only slightly larger than the closet.

Sam and Dean had lived in each others back pocket almost their whole lives. They grew up in motel rooms but occasionally they had stayed in apartments and houses. They had never had their own room, though. Never a space they could claim as their very own.

Living in this house, now that they were together (as in _together_ ), it would have been ridiculous to have their own, separate rooms. However, they had the two extra bedrooms, one made up as a guestroom and the other looked like a storage room with selves and odds and end in it.

They didn't really need a guestroom. Everyone they knew who they cared about enough to invite them into their home was dead. Well, there was Castiel but not only did he not sleep but he never seemed to stick around very long either.

Sam, being Sam, immediately went through the entire house, including the crawl space, accessed through the ceiling, in the closet, of the smallest bedroom, took everything they didn't need and sold it on Ebay, Amazon and Craigslist. Anything that wouldn't sell was dropped off at a second-hand store in town.

After that the two smaller bedrooms were left bare, except for the shelves in the smallest room. Sam announced they would each take a room and make it their own space that neither of them could interfere with.

Dean readily agreed. After all these years he could finally have a room to call his very own. He could display his weapons and albums. It didn't really matter that no one would see his room but Sam and him, what mattered was that it was _his_.

Sam would have a room for his computer and all those books he'd gotten from Bobby.

They had an argument about who would take the bigger room. That led to a fight. That led to make up sex a few hours later. Then eventually they used the old stand by of Rock-Paper-Scissors.

Dean actually won this time.

Or maybe Sam let him.

Either way, Dean got the bigger room and once it was set up he was so happy with it, Sam knew that having the smaller room was worth it. Even if he had to cram several more floor to ceiling bookshelves into the smaller room to accommodate the ever-growing library. After all, even if they didn't hunt, knowledge was still power.

Although, when Sam looked around the room, it was kind of sad to see all the shelves and the books and the comfortable computer chair in front of the nice solid desk under the window . . . with his itty-bitty laptop.

Sam loved having his laptop.

His laptop had helped Dean and him out on so many occasion, seen them through some pretty tough times. Even if he'd had to replace it, it was still "his laptop".

Now though, he thought, as long as they were "nesting" so to speak, he could do with an upgrade. He still wanted his laptop, after all. Laptops travel, he could use his laptop anywhere in the house.

Sam needed a desktop computer, even if it was a pretty expensive investment.

Sam not only got his desktop computer, he got _the_ desktop computer. It had every thing Sam could ever want, a clear window showed the inside workings with red and blue lights. With speakers and a subwoofer and the most amazing video card, it was faster than any other computer he had ever owned. Then there was the laser mouse and the dual monitors, two 23" monitors next to each other . . .

And the keyboard glowed.

Dean stood in the doorway as Sam raved about his new computer. He had no idea what his younger brother was talking about. Sam hadn't had a desktop computer since their father bought his very first computer. Every time they stopped anywhere, even just for the night, Sam always insisted that it be hooked up, talking a mile a minute to their father about how you could find anything about anything on the web.

Sam looked as thrilled now as he had back then.

It was worth the expense.

Dean understood the feelings Sam had about his new computer. It was like Dean and the Impala.

However, Dean didn't want Sam to be disappointed by his obvious lack of interest as Sam rambled on and on with technical jargon that Dean didn't get. So, before his eyes started to glaze over he shut Sam up with a kiss.

Then bent him over the desk.

Dean had decided the best part of having their own rooms, was getting to Christen them.


End file.
